thefairytailrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Suou Huang
'Appearance & Personality' 'Personality' Suou can be stubborn and ambitious. He presents himself as kind and friendly while having a lack empathy to the people around him. Apathetic to everyone except his little sister, Shumei, he only expresses himself when he’s fighting. Though, he will help anyone in need if it interests him. He has a curious nature, looking for what he believes to be interesting in people. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: *Total Spent: *Total Left: 'Possessions' *Violet Umbrella: An umbrella that matches his sister's red umbrella. It's unknown why the siblings carry them around, but they are very durable and can be used in combat. 'Abilities & Spells' 'Spells' Satan Soul Partial Takeover Demon Arm- Asmodeus: Suou is able transform his arm into a red shelled demon arm with fire affinity. The transformed arm has increased strength and durability. This takes a large amount of magic to sustain this spell due to the high magic use of Satan Soul. Demon Arm- Torment: Suou transforms his arm into a black matter, changing his fingers into sharp knives or change his arm into a black blade with increased speed. This takes a large amount magic to sustain this spell due to the high magic use of Satan Soul. Full-Body Takeover Asmodeus: (unavailable) Suou transforms into a fiery demon named after the king of demons. He is able to use fire-based spells under this form and to enhance his blows. This form enhances his strength and durability, also granting him flight using fire as wings. This requires a tremendous amount of magic to use and unavailable in D-class. Torment: (unavailable) Suou transforms into a shapeless dark demon that can transform his limbs into weapons. Under this form, Suou gains enhanced speed and reflexes and able to change the density of his skin. With his transformed arms, he is able to strike down his opponents with a flurry of slashes. This requires a tremendous amount of magic to use and unavailable in D-class. 'Skills & Talents' 'Backstory' Suou lived a harsh life in Seven, taking care of his little sister, Shumei, since she was born. His father was an abusive drunk who would beat him constantly, Suou would protect his sister from the abuse. After their father died of mysterious circumstances, Suou and Shumei were left to fend for themselves. Suou had to do anything that was necessary to protect his sister in order to survive, making him apathetic to the world. During this time he acquired his magic. Narrowly escaping child slavery, they were taken in by an innkeeper whom had similar experiences as a youth. The inn keeper, Zhang, is as apathetic as Suou, only wanting to pass on his teaching to someone similar to himself. His sister taking a liking to him, Suou trained under him and making him more optimistic towards people, even if it was for the wrong purposes. Under his Zhang’s roof, he was trained martial arts nonstop, trying to make him surpass him in every way. Eventually parting ways after a dispute, Suou set off with his sister, seeking another refuge. 'Relationships' Category:D-Class